


A New Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook smiled as soon as he viewed the stuffed kitten in Cecilia's arms. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Invisible Tootles, etc.





	A New Kitten

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook smiled as soon as he viewed the stuffed kitten in Cecilia's arms. He recalled her happy expression after he revealed the toy a few hours ago. Other things he remembered about the toy? How expensive it was. Captain Hook refused to buy it before he remembered tears running down Cecilia's face every single time he abandoned her to search for Peter Pan. The boy always tormenting him. Always fleeing from him. 

Captain Hook got under a blanket while Cecilia slumbered. His eyes widened after her arm contacted him. He fell off and scowled.  
The kitten was near Cecilia. 

 

THE END


End file.
